Hands of the Gods (Map Game)
(Reminder: Mapgame has not yet started, but you can still sign up. The mapgame will start once I complete the pages of the countries, which will probably be completed within a week.) "It seemed to be a necessary ritual that he should prepare himself for sleep by meditating under the solemnity of the night sky, a mysterious transaction between the infinity of the soul and the infinity of the universe." — Victor Hugo Rather than simply just changing an event in human history (which pales in comparison to the long history of our planet), I have gone back millions of years ago, to the Pliocene epoch. The Pliocene epoch for us was a period of rapid change, glaciers situated in the poles are gradually moving towards the equator. The weather had cooled globally and the landscape dried, shifting weather patterns worldwide, one of the factors that has shaped on existence. However, this we aren't concerned about this, what we are focusing on is in the Gobi desert; a naturally-occuring wormhole had opened, followed by hundreds of others across the globe. This series of wormholes all led to the same place: Triteia, the fourth moon of the Nerites. '' ''Triteia had been given the seeds of life. For nearly five million years, countless faunal interchanges had occured between the two worlds; a dry, cold one, and a humid, wet one plagued with disastrous weather patterns. Eventually, during the Holocene epoch, humans had arrived in an exotic world filled with creatures evolved from those long extinct. Contact with their brothers and sisters on their motherland remained but in the early seventeeth century they were cut off from their motherland. With the stage set, life for these isolated peoples had begun, and a story of events similar, yet so different from our own will begin. '' Rules #There is no specific time when I will begin new turns, but each turn will be out every two days. #Map will be updated every five turns (five years). #Inactivity for five turns will cause your name to be removed from the nation you are playing. You may return though, but, you do not get priority, and if your country is taken, you will have to resort to choosing another one. #You join the game whenever you want by putting your name on the nations list, you are allowed to post a turn after signing up. #Keep activities plausible, and I recommend you to read the nation pages I made to get the sense of the country you are playing as. If you do this repeatedly, you will get banned for a certain amount of time depending on severity. #Be very specific when describing your turns. #Metagaming is strictly prohibited, and several offenses will result in a permanent ban. #Do not edit the map image unless you are the creator. If you see any inaccuracies with the map say it on the talk page. Some of the nation's colors are very similar, and if you need help to determine which country is a certain color just ask me. Nations (and a simple political map) ''Bold are great powers and you need to have a plausible reputation. You cannot play mod-controlled nations due to their integral part in the game. '' '''Union of Jušen' ~ Mod-controlled * State of Wa ~ Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 15:12, October 13, 2015 (UTC) * Kingdom of West Kara ~Candiesrgood * Kingdom of the Aynu ~ * Kingdom of Hanguk ~ * Republic of Guangbei ~ * Republic of Guangxi ~ Seiga * Republic of Newar ~ * West Mongol Republic ~ * Baltic Republic ~ * West Ughyur Republic ~ * Gortürk Republic ~ * Tuvan Republic ~ * Hindu Republic (East Bhārata) ~ Republic of Yixing ~ Mod-controlled * Slavic Republic ~ * East Kara Republic ~ * Republic of Guangnan ~ * Republic of Bhudan ~ * Republic of Chamo ~ * Republic of Keshenmier ~ * Islamic Republic of Nanyindu ~ I would like to thank Feud for making Borealia possible 04:34, October 14, 2015 (UTC) * Tianzhu Republic (West Bhārata) ~ * Shanmotudi Republic (Yixing satellite regime) ~ * Guangyu Republic (Yixing satellite regime) ~ * Guangnei Republic (Yixing satellite regime) ~ * Neiqu Republic (Yixing satellite regime} ~ * Xizang Republic ~ * East Mongol Republic ~ * East Weiwu’er (Ughyur) Republic ~